SOTA c33s02
Text The train rumbled slowly to a halt at a platform half-covered by blowing snow: there were heavy gray clouds here and there in the dark, ugly skies, but from the enormous dunes of powder, it was clear that the wind itself was the source of most of the snowy sea. It whipped back and forth like a hurricane, screaming and biting at them as it kicked up blowing white, trying to drown them in the waves of rolling white. The Princesses were the first out, Celestia's horn glowing brightly as she created a glowing shield of warmth that repelled the heavy winds and melted the snow in a wide area around herself. Princess Luna was huddled close, bundled up in a scarf, a heavy poncho, and a pair of fuzzy earmuffs as she looked back and forth with wonder at the sea of snow, before pointing excitedly several times at the glowing beacon in the distance. Scrivener and Luna Brynhild were next to exit, the sapphire mare wheezing in relief at the cloud of warmth Celestia had created even as she felt the snow beneath her hooves slowly turning to slush. But any complaining she quickly swallowed back as she noticed where Princess Luna was pointing, and she frowned in surprise at the bright, glowing light in the distance... in fact, she thought she could even make out some kind of glimmering spire, and what looked like bright daylight instead of rotten gray skies... “The Crystal Kingdom is just ahead. Let's move on quickly, my soldiers will catch up.” Princess Celestia said calmly over her shoulder, as Freya and Twilight hopped out of the train, followed by Bob and Spike. “I'll keep up this aura of warmth while we move, but stay close. There's... there's a sensation in the air that I've never felt before.” “It's Clockwork World.” Scrivener said quietly, before he could stop himself, and when Princess Celestia frowned over her shoulder at him, the stallion shook his head. “Sorry. We... we should move quickly. We don't want to get caught out in the open by their forces.” “Of course.” Princess Celestia said quietly after a moment, and then she shook her head slowly before she began to lead the way forwards, keeping a close eye on her sister and ensuring that her younger sibling stayed beside her at all times. They walked for a good twenty minutes, before Princess Celestia hesitated, then looked towards the strange, glowing beacon that was slowly drawing nearer and nearer through the icy wastes, as she said: “This is where Sombra first resurfaced... this is where the Elements of Harmony helped Shining Armor and Princess Cadence stop his plans to take back the Crystal Kingdom. I still remember when my sister and I first arrived here, the evils we saw. Ponies, being treated as slaves...” “Yeah, I can't imagine that.” Scrivener mumbled before he could stop himself, and then he cleared his throat at the frown that Princess Celestia shot him. “Sorry. I... uh... so you said... 'crystal ponies' before, right? What's a crystal pony?” “A resident of the Crystal Kingdom, as you'll soon see. They are a prosperous and talented people, and have shared their wealth with Equestria since its founding.” Princess Celestia said slowly, turning her eyes back ahead before she frowned slowly, murmuring: “Wait... I see something ahead... little sister, get behind me.” Quiet Luna shifted uneasily, but then allowed Princess Celestia to push her backwards as she stepped forwards, the ivory mare's frown darkening as both Brynhild and Scrivener hurried to the front, flanking the Princess of the Sun. Twilight and Freya automatically stepped up to either side of Quiet Luna, who shifted uneasily, looking worriedly back and forth as they veered slightly off-course to approach a stain of black amidst the white wastes. “It looks like Sombra's power... but no, it's... different.” Princess Celestia said quietly, as they halted by it, and Scrivener shivered a little before he stepped forwards and reached down to touch the frozen, zigzagging streak of black, Princess Celestia giving him a sharp look. “What are you-” Steam hissed up from the frozen dark matter, cutting Princess Celestia off as her eyes widened in surprise before the goo bubbled violently, thawing quickly into sludgy mire as Scrivener cursed and drew his hoof quickly back, shaking it several times. “Goddammit. It's more of that concentrated corruption, like we saw in the other layer.” “Is it the same, or more concentrated? It reacted extremely quickly to your touch.” Freya asked quietly, and Scrivener hesitated before wincing over his shoulder, and the ivory mare smiled faintly. “I'm sorry, Scrivener. I don't want to ask it of you...” “Great. Great. Yeah, okay. I... I understand, it's important.” Scrivener sighed tiredly, and then he shared a wince with Luna Brynhild as Twilight looked away uncomfortably, before the stallion stepped forwards and leaned down even as Princess Celestia stared in horror. He took a short drink of the mire, then shivered once as he felt it race through his system. At the same time, Brynhild winced and Twilight closed her eyes tightly, before the stallion spat to the side and muttered: “Yeah, you're right, Celestia... I mean, Freya. It's more concentrated than the stuff we saw.” Thesis is a fool. Valthrudnir muttered inside Scrivener's mind, and the stallion couldn't help but look up slightly, listening in spite of everything telling him it was a bad idea to, as he felt the corruption in his own veins boiling and bubbling. The Clay of Prometheus was carefully calibrated, transforming, terraforming, but not simply empowering... granting control. That deluded lummox is well on his way to creating an unstable serum that will only serve the purpose of destroying the excuse for finer-thinking processes you pathetic puppets possess and exacerbate only primal and destructive instinct. In other words, like any infective agent... it will cease to care about any function or calling apart from attempting to spread itself as far and wide as possible in the shortest amount of time. The stallion shivered a little, and then he clenched his eyes shut as he saw a clear vision of the Jötnar slowly shuffling his cards, looking down thoughtfully before the dragon said slowly, his amber eyes gleaming: But perhaps for something that already has developed a symbiosis with it... can act in concert with the Clay... perhaps for them it could serve as a source of power. And between you and the Valkyrie, there are many things you can do with what you so foolishly refer to as 'corruption,' are there not? Scrivener shook his head quickly, and when he realized all eyes were looking at him, the stallion mumbled: “Sorry. Got lost in my own thoughts there for a moment, just... just... trying to figure out what's going on, you know?” Princess Celestia nodded slowly, but even she clearly realized this wasn't the whole truth as Princess Luna quietly wandered over to stare at Scrivener Blooms. The stallion awkwardly tried to avoid Quiet Luna's intense, childlike gaze, before the sapphire mare turned her eyes to the dark stream and leaned down curiously, reaching a hoof out... before silently yelping when Scrivener made a face and hurriedly grabbed her, pulling her back as Princess Celestia snapped: “No, Luna, don't!” Quiet Luna trembled a bit, then spun around and hurried over to Luna Brynhild, half-hiding behind her as Princess Celestia sighed and Scrivener Blooms winced, before the Princess of the Sun slowly composed herself. “I... it's okay, little sister. But that's very bad, that's not water or snow, that's poison to us. Remember, these... these ponies are different from us.” Princess Luna shifted uneasily, then nodded silently a few times before looking up as Brynhild reached up and firmly squeezed her shoulder, smiling comfortingly into her eyes. “Fear not, Quiet Luna. We are only here to keep thee safe... here, walk with me awhile, and perhaps we shall talk, aye?” Princess Celestia looked almost jealous for a moment before she sighed and nodded slowly, dropping her head forwards and gesturing calmly, murmuring: “I don't want to linger here, and we can discuss things in the safety of the Crystal Kingdom. Let's keep going, please.” The others nodded, and the group of people made their way onwards in mostly silence: it was another twenty minutes until they reached the border of the magically-protected Crystal Kingdom, and Princess Celestia calmly stopped here, saying quietly over her shoulder as she gestured at where cold snow suddenly halted, and beautiful green grasses began: “As you can see, there's a barrier in place. It protects from both evil forces as well as shields against the harsh environment. Princess Cadence expects us, but these are a peaceful people who are still tormented by the memory of Sombra's rule. Even after a thousand years sealed away, for them it was less than a decade ago, instead of a millennia. Please treat them with understanding and kindness.” “Aye, aye, thou sounds as boring as Freya now.” Brynhild said grumpily, and the golden-armored winged unicorn sighed tiredly before the starry-maned mare grinned over her shoulder. “Oh fine, perhaps that is not entirely fair. Thou art a little more fun these days, I must admit.” Princess Celestia only shook her head slowly, then gestured quietly to her sibling, and Princess Luna nodded hesitantly before the two strode through the faintly-glowing barrier. They both glowed brightly with energy, but then the aura settled as Princess Celestia called: “Come through!” “Bossy.” Brynhild grumbled, and then she and Scrivener traded awkward looks before Twilight strode up beside them, smiling and nodding quickly. They both gazed over at the violet mare, then all three faced forwards, shifting and setting themselves before nodding once: Lich, dark Valkyrie, and Clockwork Pony... but it was not what they were that decided who they were. The three strode forwards, and they all winced as the barrier sparked violently as they pressed through it, scalding their skin, making them feel the same ache as their linked souls twisted. But a moment later, they emerged through the other side and all breathed a sigh of relief, smiling back and forth nervously to one another as Princess Celestia seemed slightly-surprised... but also relieved. Freya followed next, then Discombobulation strolled casually through as Spike came last, blinking and glancing down at himself with surprise at the faint, lingering glow. They were all glowing slightly, as a matter of fact, and the Princess of the Sun gave a small smile before she said quietly: “It's a side effect of the Crystal Kingdom. If the charge of positive energy in the air were higher, we may ourselves have all taken on the likeness of the Crystal Kingdom's inhabitants... but right now, it's a little low, thanks to the worries in the air. Still enough to keep the barrier powered, not enough to transform outsiders.” “Good. I do not desire to be made of shiny rock.” Luna Brynhild grumbled, and when Quiet Luna gave several silent giggles, the starry-maned mare smiled slightly before gesturing politely to Princess Celestia. “Alright, lead us onwards. I will admit, 'tis very pretty here.” And as the others surveyed the scenery and Princess Luna led them into the Crystal Kingdom, they couldn't help but agree. It was a beautiful, strange place, like nothing they had ever seen before: gorgeous stone homes and cottages, polished roads and paths, every garden of flowers and shrubs well-tended and unique, and in the center of it all was that gorgeous spire that stood to the sky, keeping watch over all this miniature world unto itself. The crystal ponies themselves were also like nothing the group from the other layer had seen before: they literally glimmered, seemed almost like they were carved from real gemstone, every one of them as flawless as if they were made of something better than flesh. Brynhild and Freya stared back and forth in amazement, before Princess Celestia said quietly: “And all this was threatened once... destroyed by Sombra. It's funny, that such a terrible evil as he exists in our world, but does not on your own...” “My siblings and I fought many enemies in the past, Princess Celestia... and I was never as merciful as you are.” Celestia said quietly, smiling faintly as she closed her eyes. “I fought many unicorns who thought themselves masters of dark arts. But I rarely imprisoned them or defeated them through magic, before I... before my siblings. I simply killed them through the fastest possible means and moved on. If Sombra existed on our layer...” Princess Celestia was silent, while Princess Luna was only hopping happily along beside Brynhild, looking at her brightly every so often as the starry-maned mare gazed around them. Crystal ponies stared at them with awe as they passed, and many of them bowed respectfully: it wasn't at all what any of them had expected, from what Celestia had warned. They reached the base of the enormous tower, and Luna was surprised to see that it stood on four large, angled supports: these legs supported it overtop a shaded square, at the center of which sat an enormous, heart-shaped gemstone, hovering quietly above a pedestal and filled with radiant energy. Several crystal ponies stood nearby, gazing upon this with happiness, and Princess Celestia stopped near this, gesturing towards it and saying softly: “This is the Crystal Heart. It fuels the magic of the Crystal Kingdom, and is powered by the happiness... the positive emotions and energy... of every pony inside the Crystal Kingdom.” “Now I understand.” Freya said softly, looking up and saying softly: “The energy is constantly gathered, from every citizen, every living thing inside this 'kingdom,' and funneled to the Heart. The Heart concentrates and funnels the energy into the spire... this entire tower itself must be an amplifier, in order to generate such a massive barrier. But it's genius.” Freya paused, then smiled slightly over at Princess Celestia. “But it's no surprise. All these crystal ponies... almost every single one of them is an earth pony, and I expect the others are more recent arrivals. They must be master crafters and artisans... I can tell that from the homes alone.” Celestia laughed quietly and nodded slowly, murmuring: “Correct. They have harnessed a different, ancient and powerful magic here.” The golden-caped mare stopped, then gazed softly over her shoulder as her sibling ran happily over to the Crystal Heart, staring at it with as much rapture as the other ponies before Princess Celestia smiled faintly. “To be honest, I was hoping that bringing my little sister here... I was waiting for an excuse to do so, because I... I had so hoped... all the positive energy in the air, it would... I don't know.” She looked down for a moment, but before anyone could speak, a voice called warmly: “Princess Celestia! I'm so glad to see you!” The golden-caped mare looked up with a soft smile as two ponies quickly approached, and Luna Brynhild grinned wryly despite herself: even if she had never seen them like this before, she recognized these ponies from all the times they had encountered them in other layers. The glowing white, twinkling-blue maned unicorn could only be Shining Armor, and the sparkling, pink winged unicorn beside him was Princess Cadence, if she remembered correctly. Cadence's mane was coiffed and styled beautifully, twinkling brightly and a trio of colors exaggerated even more by the glint of her crystalline mane. The streaks of cream, violet and pink all seemed to shine with a thousand different hues, and further pronounced the brightness of the polished tiara atop her curled mane as her purple eyes glowed with more than a little relief. The cutie mark on her haunch was a crystal heart, backed by golden ribbon: something all the more fitting for her considering where they were. They both halted to bow deeply, but Princess Celestia only shook her head and gestured for them to rise, then motioned at the six from another layer, their eyes widening slightly as they looked over them and saw both the similarities and the differences. “These are the ponies I was talking about, from another realm. They're here to help, and... I believe they were telling the truth when they told me that. In spite of our differences.” Brynhild grinned wryly, then she said cheerfully: “But thou art free to pick a fight with us if thou likes. My husband and I would be delighted to beat thee into sense and submission.” “What my little sister means is that we aren't looking to start any fights ourselves. We should save our strength to fight the real enemy... whatever has been threatening the Crystal Kingdom.” Freya slipped in smoothly, and the starry-maned mare grumbled and stomped a hoof moodily before the armored ivory equine continued softly, as Cadence and Shining Armor both stared at her with awe: “My name is Celestia Freya... please, just call me Freya. My sister is Luna Brynhild...” “And... wait, is that...” Shining Armor's eyes widened, and then he laughed, grinning widely as Twilight Sparkle blushed. “Wow, you look just like Twilight, my little sister!” Cadence smiled warmly, then she suddenly trotted forwards towards the violet mare before prancing on the spot, chanting brightly: “Sunshine, sunshine...” She dropped, covering her eyes with her front hooves as she grinned brightly, pulling them away as she continued: “Ladybugs awake! Clap... clap your...” Cadence sat up and held out a hoof, and then she blushed deeply as Twilight only stared at her blankly. Brynhild and Scrivener, meanwhile, slowly shared a look before covering their mouths to hide their giggles, and the Lich said lamely after a moment: “I... hello?” “Oh, Twilight Sparkle, you're awful at this.” Discombobulation remarked mildly, and then he stepped forwards and carefully swept the violet mare aside with one leg, before sitting primly down, and he reached up and clapped a hand against Cadence's hoof before firmly clapping twice as he continued: “Clap your hooves and do a little shake!” He held both hands up, wiggling them back and forth with a quick smile before clearing his throat, calmly standing up, and stepping slowly backwards. Cadence blinked several times as Spike coughed several times into a fist to try and hide his grin, but Luna Brynhild was laughing loudly now as even Princess Luna gave a few silent giggles with a bright, happy expression. Finally, Twilight managed to smile awkwardly as Cadence blushed and shook herself out, the Lich explaining: “Our... our world is different than yours, I'm sorry. Cadence doesn't exist in our world, any more than Shining Armor does or... this entire Crystal Kingdom. I'm... I'm Twilight Sparkle, but I'm... I'm not like the Twilight you know.” She blushed a little, self-consciously touching her chest through the cloak and vest hiding her body, and Cadence nodded a few times as she smiled embarrassedly. Shining Armor looked surprised, however, tilting his head and asking: “Really? Then... you grew up alone, Twili? I mean, Twilight.” “I did.” Twilight smiled a little, glancing over at Scrivener Blooms as she added quietly: “But I did have... a certain bad influence while I was attending the Canterlot Magic Academy.” Scrivener only shrugged, giving the violet mare an entertained look before Princess Celestia cut in gently, gesturing to the double doors inset into one of the large support pillars holding up the tower: “Perhaps we should head inside. My little sister needs to have a rest, anyway, and there's a few things we have to discuss.” “Of course.” Princess Cadence nodded and turned, then she softened and halted, looking over at where Quiet Luna was now looking over at them curiously, and the crystalline mare smiled faintly before calling quietly: “It's very nice to see you, Princess Luna. Do you want to come inside? We have a room all ready for you to have a little rest, okay?” Quiet Luna shifted uncomfortably, glancing back and forth, and after a moment Luna Brynhild said softly: “I must admit that I am rather weary myself. My big sister is more than capable of explaining things with Twilight Sparkle... perhaps we could keep thee company, Quiet Luna.” Both Cadence and Shining Armor winced a little at this nickname, but Princess Celestia seemed like she had grown used to it, the ivory mare sighing quietly... but when Quiet Luna gave her big sister a pleading look, the Princess of the Sun relented and nodded slowly with a quiet sigh. “Very well then. That sounds... fair enough.” Quiet Luna smiled brightly, hurrying over to the group, and Cadence gave the sapphire mare a soft, affectionate look before saying kindly over her shoulder: “Then please, everyone, follow me. We'll head to the throne room first so everyone gets an idea of the castle layout, and then Shining can show the Princess and her friends to the guest quarters.” The others nodded, Spike smiling a little as he lingered a little, eyes drawing over the crystal architecture before he sighed and said wryly aside to Bob: “You know, I can't decide if we walked into paradise or hell for me. I mean, even the stuff we saw outside aside. Everything here is shiny and crystal and I want to put it in my mouth.” “You should never say that to a Draconequus.” Discombobulation remarked mildly, and then he paused and halted before peering moodily back and forth, Spike tilting his head curiously as they fell a little behind the group. “Wait. I sense something; a presence I've not felt since...” He halted, then grumbled a bit, rubbing moodily at his metallic arm as Spike gave him a curious look. “If it were done when 'tis done, then 'twere well it were done quickly.” “You uh. Okay there?” Spike asked awkwardly, and then he winced when Discombobulation seized him by the arm and suddenly dragged him away from the group, the dragon looking dumb and unable to so much as shout to the others as he was hurriedly dragged out of the square. “You're the Watson to my Sherlock, the Ron to my Harry, the Sam to my Dean, the... I don't know, the Boy Wonder to my Goddamn Batman. You know, Batwoman was introduced in1956 because of allegations of homosexuality. Amongst one of the first fictional characters to be attacked on that ground, as a matter of fact: personally, though, I've always enjoyed Mr. Miller's interpretation, and for this I will actually admit that I'm quoting someone: 'he'd be much healthier if he was gay.'” Discombobulation rambled on, and Spike gaped a little before the Draconequus suddenly turned, grabbed the dragon by the shoulders, and leaned in uncomfortably close as he asked seriously: “Do you think I'd be happier if I was homosexual?” “Uh... I... uh...” Spike stared at him, slowly leaning backwards, and then Bob spun back around, and the dragon wheezed and slumped before looking blankly back and forth at the beautiful houses around them. The enormous spire, at least, was a fairly direct landmark, and Spike looked over his shoulder at this for a moment before he winced and hurried after the Draconequus, who was striding quickly down the street. “Wait, where are you going? Where are we going?” “What was she fighting for? What am I fighting for?” Discombobulation spun around, seizing Spike again by the breastplate and shaking him violently once before the Draconequus fell to his knees and threw his head back, howling: “What are you fighting for?” Again, Spike was struck dumb, and Discombobulation cleared his throat after a moment and slowly climbed up to his hooves, brushing calmly at himself. “Excuse me, sorry. It's just all so exciting to be in a new place and everything. And it's been a long time since I had a sidekick. To be honest, I feel rather like I just started off on a big adventure, and you're the fire-type starter I decided to pick, and we're just about to go out into the world to battle our rival in a race to see who can beat the Elite Four first and claim the title of... well... that's not the important part. The important part is hunting down Red in the legendary caves and making him cry like a little sissy.” Spike looked blank, and then Discombobulation smiled pleasantly before he turned around, windmilling his arms slowly and adding dryly: “Believe me. It's best to just roll with things for now. I mean, do you know what those ponies are up to right now? Being boring, probably, or even worse yet, responsible. Except for Scrivener Blooms, of course. She always gets up to all kinds of fun and games and madness. It's almost enough to make me feel jealous.” The dragon rubbed the back of his head nervously, then he sighed and adjusted his shield and backpack, shifting a little as he wondered moodily if this was really a good idea, as he followed after the Draconequus. He imagined that Twilight and Celestia were probably already getting everything sorted out and in order, after all, while Scrivy and Luna were probably enjoying themselves instead of chasing after a crazy chaos entity... Spike was actually very close to correct, at least about Luna and Scrivener: they were both comfortable enough in this warm, happy place that they had removed their armor and put their other gear aside. The room they had been left in was large and spacious, with a plush bed on one side and shelves full of books and a large chest filled with all kinds of toys. Scrivener and Luna both thought the latter had likely been quietly moved in and simply left here for Quiet Luna to find, to avoid patronizing her too much... but the Princess of the Night was now happily playing with a large, stuffed pony doll as Brynhild and Scrivener rested back and watched, holding hooves quietly. They had both noticed something: Quiet Luna tried hard to be more mature and adult when Celestia was around, but right now she seemed almost... content. And Luna Brynhild smiled faintly as she shook her head slowly, murmuring: “I do not know if I should pity her, Scrivy, or if I should envy her. But I do know that I shall speak to her older sibling later. Pushing her is clearly not helping her mind heal, 'tis only hurting her more, I think. Because I know that it would only hurt me more.” Scrivener nodded a little, and then Quiet Luna looked up at them curiously before she suddenly smiled brightly and simply dropped the doll. She strode over to them, then studied them both quietly before reaching out and tugging firmly at Luna Brynhild, who chuckled quietly and said softly: “Now cease that, Quiet Luna. Thou may not be able to speak, and thou may be... different from me... but I know that thou can signal thy wants to me.” Quiet Luna seemed to blush a little, then she smiled and reached down, quietly touching the linked hooves of the two, and Brynhild laughed quietly before she said kindly: “Aye, Scrivener and I love each other, we are husband and wife. Does thou understand that?” Quiet Luna nodded firmly a few times, looking almost exasperated, and Luna Brynhild grinned wryly and shrugged easily. “Blame me not, child. Thou has presented thyself to me as both a Princess and a... younger pony than thy years would suggest.” The Princess of the Night blushed at this, shifting to half-hide behind her pale blue locks, and then she suddenly smiled before hopping forwards and turning around, sitting herself down between the two. Scrivener and Luna both leaned to either side, letting go of one another's hooves, but almost immediately Quiet Luna reached out and caught them. Her grip was surprisingly firm, and both ponies looked surprised before Quiet Luna dropped her head against Brynhild's shoulder. She closed her eyes as she curled up a little comfortably, and as she smiled softly, she silently spoke a single word. Luna Brynhild softened at this, shaking her head and beginning: “No, child I am not...” Then Quiet Luna looked up with her guileless, innocent eyes, and Luna Brynhild sighed inwardly before she gave a faint smile and reached up, touching her face gently. “Nevermind. Rest thy eyes, Quiet Luna, and let thyself... believe as thou pleases, 'twill do no harm. Only know that I will not be here forever, but... aye, I will be here for now. We both are here for now.” Quiet Luna closed her eyes and smiled warmly, holding tightly onto their hooves, and Luna and Scrivener traded faint smiles over the mare's head: Quiet Luna had mistaken them for her parents. But there was no point in correcting her, maybe even hurting her... in fact, Luna Brynhild understood it all too well, and envied her. Envied even the fantasy of having parents... She squeezed slowly against the mare's hoof, as Scrivener looked down at Quiet Luna silently and thought of his own family. His own parents, Tia Belle and Bramblethorn... and of Ersatz Major, who was so focused on him, had told him that his mother had always been there for him, even if she'd never shown it. Had loved him... There was only silence, but it was good. Quiet Luna radiated happiness, safe there between her make-believe parents, falling into a doze. And as Scrivener and Luna both looked at her, their thoughts synced up, going from bittersweet remembrances to softer, happier memories. Of Antares being born, and raising him, growing up and looking after him, how often he had smiled and laughed and was so calm and good and nothing like them, with all their flaws... They both closed their eyes and smiled faintly, feeling the same twist inside themselves, hearts thudding with the same tempo before Luna said quietly: “I love thou, Scrivener Blooms, with all my heart and soul and... more. As I love Twilight Sparkle so deeply. And I think...” “I know. Me too.” Scrivener said softly, not needing her to finish as they felt one-another's emotions, and the two traded warm smiles before the stallion cleared his throat quietly and looked down, adding after a moment: “I'm just glad that this time, at least, you aren't going to attempt to sleep with yourself on this layer. At least, I really hope not.” “Shut up, Scrivy. That is almost too sick a joke even for me.” Luna Brynhild said grouchily, and then she paused before muttering: “Oh, who am I kidding, thou hast heard me tell the joke about Celestia and the orphans. But aye, I am no monster. Poor Quiet Luna... I wish to just... cuddle her until she is better. Never did I expect to come across a version of myself on any layer even cuter than I am, Scrivener Blooms. 'Tis simply incredible.” The stallion only sighed at this, shaking his head and smiling a little before the two ponies looked ahead quietly, as Quiet Luna sank deeper into slumber between them. After a few more minutes, her grip on their hooves naturally began to loosen, and the two carefully shifted free before the starry-maned mare smiled softly, asking quietly: “Can thou assist me, Scrivener?” Scrivy smiled back, and then he strode over to the bed and pulled the covers back before Luna Brynhild's horn glowed, gently lifting Quiet Luna's limp body into the air. It floated silently over to the bed to settle carefully down, and Quiet Luna shifted uncomfortably... but Scrivener gently reached out and helped the sapphire mare settle, before he grasped the covers and tucked her in with easy, natural affection as she nestled her face against the pillow. The stallion brushed her mane out of her eyes, and Luna Brynhild hesitated only a moment before stepping forwards and impulsively leaning down to kiss Quiet Luna's forehead, just beneath her horn. And Quiet Luna smiled softly, settling comfortably into place as the two ponies gazed down at the sleeping Princess of the Night with tenderness, taking one another's hooves as they watched over the winged unicorn as she dreamed of being a small foal with her big sister by her side, and their parents watching over them both, keeping them safe from the darkness always lurking on the horizon. Top ↑